xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sadistique
Formerly known as the land of Tarsh, Sadistique is the southern-most province of Paraphilia. Overseen by House Sei'Dist, the land consists of thirteen major cities, spread out over rolling countryside and striped with farmland. The capital of Sadistique is the city of Sadia. Sadistique is charged with the protection of the Kamari border and patrol of the southern-most leg of the Wall of Obscenity. History Also see: the Traerid Acquired by the Crown four hundred years prior to the current timeline, Sadistique was originally known as Tarsh, a land populated by a number of roving barbarian clans. The three ruling presences were the Warrior Clan Hyatt, Sorcerer Clan Faire, and Assassin Clan Payne. The Clans ruled the province by committee, the Kann'airy (or "clanlords") making up a council called the Traerid. The Clans responded to initial attempts at colonization with resistance, which quickly turned to open war. The resulting conflict, known colloquially as the War of the Wilds, lasted five years, ending in the acquisition of Tarsh and the installation of the first Viscount. The acquisition of Sadistique from the barbarians was hard-won, and came only after a long and grueling series of battles known collectively as the War of the Wilds. When the barbarian leaders were finally felled, an arrangement was reached with the First of Clan Payne, Vischias Royal, who would become the first Viscount of Sadistique. The historical surrender of Tarsh to the Crown's rule drove a wedge between the remaining clanlords, creating a power imbalance that remains until modern day. Sadistique has traditionally been ruled by--and was named for--House Sei'Dist, descendants of the First of Clan Payne. Though their rule has been challenged repeatedly over the centuries, so far, no other House has held the title of Viscount in their place. The capital city of Sadia was the first city constructed in Sadistique, established by the Crown to act as a hub between the province and the rest of Paraphilia. Though ruled by the Viscount the same as Cantrole, it is considered its own entity, acting as home and base to the many diplomats and attachés of the Crown. Cities Cantrole A barony, ruled by House Sei'Dist and overseen by House Neletest. Original location of the barbarian settlement of Clan Payne. Boasts one of the larger marketplaces in the province, and the highest number of mercenaries for hire. Cantrole is the southern-most city in Sadistique, sharing its nearest border with Kamar. Libertine A barony, ruled by House Du Con and overseen by Clan Masque. The city itself is located in the like-named Valley of Libertine, a position surrounded on all sides by forest and copious high-ground. The land was originally settled (or rather, overtaken) by clans Noncon and Bara, peoples known for their savagery even by barbarian standards. As the rulership of House Du Con is inherited by adoption, traditions and religious beliefs in the barony vary by the beliefs of the serving Baron. Libertine holds a general policy of laize faire regarding personal practices, in keeping with the barony's name. As long as no one gets hurt, and no laws are broken, the people are generally allowed to do what they want. Mastri A barony, and the largest city in Sadistique, ruled by House Domine and overseen by House Prince. Original location of both the barbarian settlements of Clans Hyatt and Faire. Considered by most to be its own city-state, boasting its own culture and practices, both religious and otherwise. Mastri famously embraces a traditional naming-culture, presenting names Surname/Given, in keeping with historical clan practice. Mastrians can often be identified by this feature, with many speaking a slang-ridden and heavily-accented dialect of Tarshian-Kingspeech. The related accent is considered low-brow and coarse, a fact that leads most people to adopt a more neutral cadence. The exception to this is the ruling House, which encourages the preservation of this way of speech as a part of their history. Obedience and Discipline Twin baronies, ruled and overseen by unknown Houses. The barons of the two cities are married, but retained their separate holdings and identities. Obedience is a premier destination for those who study domination and submission, and for those in search of proper education regarding these arts. Discipline is home to the most high-end Passion-Houses in Paraphilia, which offer specialized tortures--both sexual and otherwise--in return for substantial coin. The guild of dominants, called the Council of Masters, is located in Discipline. The Baron of Obedience is a well-known opponent of institutionalized, involuntary slavery. Reliant A barony, ruled by House Ofton and overseen by an unknown bannerman House. Reliant is a passive presence in the political field, its wealth stemming from agriculture. The local culture teaches a demure and polite manner of presentation, in deference to others of greater power. Reliant's army is a self-trained volunteer militia. Sadia The capital city of Sadistique, ruled by House Sei'Dist, and Sadistique's first city. Home of the Senate of Sadistique, and the Capitol Hall, where the Viscount often resides to hold trial over the province's greater disputes. Located at the center of the province, equidistant from all borders. Established as a foothold by the Crown after the War of the Wilds. Servile A barony, ruled by an unknown House and overseen by House Vicqt. Home to the College of Service, Sadistique's most prominent trade school. A sister-city to Reliant, Servile is largely comprised of tradesmen, providing services to the province as a whole. The (largely albino) cadet branches of House Vicqt are some of the most prominent administrators, serving as chamberlains and seneschals to the various Houses of the province. Their militant dedication to duty and order make them highly sought-after. Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia Category:Locations (KoY)